Midnight Stroll
by TwWereWolf
Summary: His dog had to pee. Yes, that's why the Great Orihara Izaya was up at this ungodly hour clad only in his Pjs. Crack-fic. Shizaya if you squint.


**Yeah, this was inspired when I went over to my friend Katie's (nicknamed Izaya) house and she had go out in the cold night to take her dog out to pee!xD Yeah, I laugh at your pain.:|**

**WARNING: This story contains light yaoi/shounen ai/ BL (but only if you squint) and light cussin', Rated T to be safe but over all FLUFF!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Durarara or it's characters.**

* * *

"Hurry up and PEE, Dog!"

Yep, that's the reason why he, the Great Orihara Izaya, was out of bed at this ungodly hour clad only in his PJs. His dog, an oh so manly Yorkie named "Kira", had to return nature's call. He glared down at the not-so-innocent ball of fluff. He had been out here, wandering the deserted streets of Ikebukuro, for almost an hour and was absolutely freezing.(Don't ask why in hell he'd be there, he just is.:|) Sighing, he muttered.

"Could this get any worse?"

"Flea?"

_'Oh son of a whore!' _The informant silently cursed as he turned to see his current worst nightmare. A one Heiwajima Shizuo.

"A-ah, Shizu-Chan~! What a pleasant surprize!" He choked out, forcing his signiture smirk to his face, all the while thinking of ways to escape. _'Shit.'_ Since he didn't think that it'd be this long for his Devil-dog to pee, he hadn't grab his flick blade or his phone..._'I'm **so** screwed'_

The ex-bartender stared at him for a moment, taking in his appearance, before his lips twitched upward and a grin spread across his face. It started as a chuckle but, soon the blond was roaring in laughter, tears nearly coming to his eyes.

Izaya was confused, until he took into account _which _one of his PJs he was wearing. It must have been a very humorous sight. The feared information broker, Orihara Izaya, clad in fluffy black PJ bottoms that had cupcakes and hearts printed on them, and a tank top with a little green dog on it. And if that didn't make your spleen burst from laughter, there's always the little barking ball of fur that was basically attached to his leg. Yes, it was quite a humorous sight indeed.

"Pfft, W-why the **Hell** are you dressed like-like **THAT**, Flea?" Shizuo barely managed to choke out before going into, yet another, mad laughing fit.

Izaya huffed, forgetting about his mortal danger for a moment. "Actually, Shizu-Chan, I think it's _quite_ sexy. Just the thing to wear while trying to get your dog to urinate."

You could've washed a car with all the sarcasm dripping off of his voice.

"Another thing, why are you out here anyway, Shizu-Chan? Are you having a secret tryst?*" The brunette asked coyly.

If Shizuo actually knew what a "tryst" was, the closest vending machine would have become a permanent part of Izaya's face.

"A what?"

"It's nothing, Shizu-Chan~! Now then, if our little chat is over, I will be on my merry way~!" He turned to leave but a hand caught his shoulder. He was about to drop the F bomb in his mind, but since this is a T rated fic he settle for a simple, _'Crap!'_ instead.

"Not so fast, Flea. I still have to beat you into a bloody pulp."

_'Well, isn't that a beautiful thought?' _The "Flea" silently asked, before sighing and muttering, "Shizuo..."

Shizuo couldn't have said he wasn't surprised, but then again, who wouldn't have been? Izaya's probably called him "Shizu-Chan" more times than Michael Jackson had surgery.

The brunette continued, "I'm tired, I'm cold, I've been walking around this city for almost an hour trying to get my dog to pee, and, as much as I hate to admit it, I am unarmed and defenceless. So,_ please _just leave me alone this once? If not for me, than for the sake of my dog? I don't want you chunking her into orbit because of one of your little hissy fits."

The ex-bartender stared at him and contemplated it for a moment, before sighing.

"Fine, Flea, but only because when I kill you, I at least want you to put up a fight."

"Ha, of course, Shizu-Chan."

Noticing the informant's incisive shivering the blond then stripped off his jacket and placed it on his shoulders.

Obviously startled, Izaya stared up at the man. (Well, Shizzy _is_ taller than him)

"W-What?"

Shizuo blushed slightly before muttering, "I just wanted you to stop complaining about being cold, damn flea."

The brunette smiled, not smirked, truly smiled before stating, "Of course, Shizu-Chan."

"You know, this could be the start of a beautiful relationship!"

"Don't hold your breath, Flea."

* * *

**THE END**

**Crack, I know.:D...I just relied that Shizuo never did answer what he was doing out...*shifty eyes* Sorry if the Michael Jackson joke offended anyone, but I couldn't resist putting it **

**BTW the "little green dog" on Izaya's shirt was GIR from Invader Zim.^^**

**Tryst: A meeting between two lovers.**


End file.
